Heretofore, many efforts have been made to adjust the height of bicycle seats, preferably while the rider is on the seat. However, those previously made were not successful for economic reasons. This is because bicycles are in general comparatively low cost items, and any design for making the seats easily adjustable, which is not economical to make and install, is too impractical for use. The real problem is to find a design which fits the rigid parameters imposed by the marketplace. Any solution to this design problem which does not take economics into account is really no solution at all because it would never be used.
The present adjustable seat fits the above-described design criteria because the number of parts required to make the seat adjustable have been reduced, and the parts that are required are to a large extent off-the-shelf items requiring little modification to make them suitable for their purpose.
In particular, a hollow seat post has a seat at one end while the opposite end is split to define an aligning pin receiving groove. One portion of the split opposite end has longitudinally spaced pin receiving holes. The hollow seat post is insertable inside a hollow frame seat post and the seat post is just large enough for an easy sliding fit inside the frame seat post. A coil spring is inserted the frame seat post below the seat post. A first pin extends through the bottom of the frame seat post and serves as a stop for the spring. A second pin extending through the upper end of the frame seat post aligns the seat with respect to the frame when the seat post is inserted inside the frame seat post with the second pin in the pin receiving groove. A lever actuated spring biased locking pin mounted on the frame in the pin is aligned with a hole extending through the frame seat post and is movable therein. When the seat post is inserted inside the frame seat post and the hole in the frame seat post is aligned with one of the holes in the seat post, the locking pin can move through both holes to hold the seat at the desired level.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple economical-to-make adjustable seat for use on bicycles, motorcycles, exercycles, and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a seat which can be adjusted with respect to height while the machine is being used.